Inazuma Chara POV Poems
by Yukishibemura
Summary: Everyone knows that Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy characters can sing well and all fans love all their songs. But they actually did not only sing but also have their own poems. Ever heard of their poems before? Chapter 2 is up! Kirino Ranmaru! Requested by Jade (Guest).
1. Shindou Takuto

**Ummh ... hi? This is my second poem that I've ever made in my life. Yeah, yesterday my teacher just teach us in how to make a poem in the literature and so, this is a poem I made in Shindou's P.O.V since I'm working in one of the Shindou Takuto page in Facebook.**

**Please tell me about it and how is it, and uh, I'm still a newbie, bare in mind that there'll be lots of foul here.  
I hope you can enjoy this~ :3**

* * *

**My Feeling and Promise~**

Standing here in the middle of the field...  
Watching everyone passing the ball to each other...  
Listening to their joyful scream...  
Seeing those sunny smiles full of happiness...  
Shooting the ball with full of passion...  
Doesn't care what time is it...

It's actually...  
Really fun...  
Playing with everyone...  
Standing on the same field...  
Running along together...  
Wearing the same uniform...

No, I was wrong!  
It's more than fun!  
It's something that...  
I can't describe with words...  
This feeling of happiness...  
Having such great friends along my sides...  
Who trusted me all the way...

That's right, I'm not alone!  
I have trustworthy and precious friends...  
We're always together...  
Never abandon each other...

As a captain,  
I'm thankful for my teammates  
And as a friend,  
I'm really thankful for my friends...

My friends are my teammates...  
And my teammates are my friends...  
All of them are my treasure...  
The best treasure that could be ever found in this world...

I promise,  
I'll be a good captain,  
Who will lead our team to the real victory,  
Lead to a useful teamwork  
And benefits everyone …

That's my promise,  
To this soccer team ….

-Shindou Takuto

* * *

**Please review and tell me about it. How was it? Was it lame? Please give me some advice!  
I'm still new in here ~**

**_Review onegaisimasu_~ :3**


	2. Kirino Ranmaru

**A/N: Yo, Minna. Finally I decided to continue this fic. Well, it's not exactly a fanfic, I guess … since it's only filled with poems.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2, Kirino Ranmaru; "An Orchid in the Middle of the Mist". Ordered by Jade (Guest). I'm not really good in poem so ... mind the mistakes? First time I made this poem for Kirino turns out to be mostly what it seems like as if it's Kazemaru's. After months of thinking it all over, I think this is much more Kirino **_**s**_**.**

**Well, I hope you all can enjoy this one better than the previous one. Or at least, as much as the one before. Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them and love them. They all totally encouraged me.**

* * *

**An Orchid in the Middle of the Mist**

* * *

Mist, mist, mist  
Ran, ran, ran  
Mist, mist, mist  
Ran, ran, ran  
Mist, mist, mist  
Ran, ran, ran

I wonder,  
What is wrong with my hair?  
Just because it's hot pink, long and tied into piggy tails  
Doesn't mean that I'm a girl  
And it doesn't mean I deserve to be make fun of

I hate people's opinions about my hair  
I hate people's comment about how girly I look like  
I hate people's sarcasm  
I hate people's mocking  
I hate all of that!

I tried to ignore them  
But it's a fatal fail  
It hurts!  
It really hurts my heart!  
And I really hate that!

I hate people  
I never trust them  
I never trust anybody except myself just because of that  
But it's not my fault  
If you think again about it,  
Is it really my fault of all people?

I kept on believing that  
Until … I met him.  
A prodigy everyone looks up to  
A prodigy everyone respect  
A prodigy everyone adores  
A prodigy everyone loves

He's the complete opposite of me  
Those wavy brown hair and shining maroon eyes

I don't know why he wants to be with me  
I don't know why he wants to be friend with me  
I don't know why he wants to stay by me  
I don't know why would he care for me  
I don't know why would he consider me as a brother

And most surprisingly ….  
I don't know why he complimented my hair as adorable  
WHY?!

All of my questions were answered through one thing

…

…

…

…

…

SOCCER!

Whenever he passed the ball to me,  
I could feel an answered passed through it to me  
Now I don't need to ask any question anymore  
Not at all  
Nu-uh!

Because that's what friends are for  
I know that he'd always stay by my side  
And I know that I'll be always by his side too  
There's no doubt about it  
Nu-uh!

There's no need in asking  
How, and why did we ever became friends  
That's a fate given to us  
A good one fate

…

…

…

…

…

I felt a bit lonely with him leaving me to FFI V2.  
But I know that he'll always remember me and won't forget about me  
Not ever!  
Even if he had got himself new comrades  
And I'll be always cheering him up all the time no matter what!

"_Good luck with Shinsei Inazuma Japan, Shindou!  
I'll be always cheering for you!  
With the trouble maker Kariya by my side  
Waiting for your victory.  
Although he can't replace you,  
He's still is something (or someone) important for me  
And I'm sure he is also, for you.  
Ganbare, my dear friend prodigy, Shindou Takuto!_"

Thank you for caring about me  
Thank you for brightening the mist around me  
Now I'm not a lost orchid in the middle of the mist

_You have my eternal gratitude, buddy!_

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo ..~! Finally done! How was it, guys? I'm not sure if you can even call this as a 'poem'. Please review! I really love reviews! It always motivate me!**

**That's all what I could imagine Kirino says about how people comment his 'girly hair', and it turns out to be like this. Huhu ... I don't what to say anymore to myself **

**And … Jade-san, how was it? Do you like it? I'm sorry if not. I'm very bad in making poem. Please forgive me if I disappoint you. I'm so terribly sorry …. T^T I could make another one if a better idea hit my head.**

**/sob/ **_**Please review~**_** TwT And say, who should I make the poem for?**


End file.
